1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program of operating a player object in a virtual space, and more specifically, to control of processing configuring a game world in the virtual space.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a game apparatus that progresses a game by a player operating a character in a virtual three-dimensional space is known (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-279038). In this game apparatus, the player operates a character while viewing a virtual three-dimensional space displayed on a screen.
However, in the game apparatus, the player can easily predict how a character behaves in a range displayed on the screen. For example, in the displayed range, the player can easily grasp an area that the character can enter, and an area that the character cannot enter. In this respect, the inventor has found room for enhancing amusingness of a game.